dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dedmnwalkn88
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 04:47, February 26, 2015 (UTC) yo get on chat yo when do we start the RP RE: Roleplay I am indeed still interested, it can be a battle or just for story. Which ever you prefer, but you know I like battles lol. Sigma (Rebirth).svg|18px] The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice Sigma (Rebirth).svg|18px] 16:56, April 19, 2015 (UTC) FC Would you be interested?! Sigma (Rebirth).svg|18px] '''The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice Sigma (Rebirth).svg|18px] 00:35, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Ded- In a FC on this wiki? Maybe, but not while I'm in school. Barely have enough time for Naruto Fanon and I had to inform Heroes United I was going to be inactive for awhile. In a few weeks when my classes end perhaps I will be able to dedicate the appropriate amount of time to this Fanon to be involved in a FC. Roleplay Yo Dedmn where u at homey we gotta rp to finish -KidVegeta (talk) Cool Runnings Is there any way I could join the Cool Runnings RP at this point? 19:42, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Added to Cool Runnings. -Waffle (Talk) 23:35, May 28, 2015 (UTC) you should edit cool runnings kewl runnins edit cool runnings I believe Lamian shot at Canon. -KidVegeta (talk) Well, you should edit, as Miki hasn't really done anything yet. -KidVegeta (talk) Hey, I edited on CR, but apparently there's some confusion, so I'm just gonna clarify that I meant I was shooting at Gozon -Waffle (Talk) 03:20, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure why you are confused by CR, as I've found everything to be relatively straight-forward so far. Lamian was attacking Canon, as Waffle said, and so Miki is basically just watching them (while Icer has been punched near the center of the planet by Canon). I'm not sure if we can get everyone on chat, as all of us are on different schedules. I recommend just editing as Miki and getting her to participate. -KidVegeta (talk) Waffle and I are on chat right now if you want to come on. Dunno where gozonical is. -KidVegeta (talk) edit cool runnings ur personal servant requests u edit cool runnings It has now been 39 days since your last edit, and you need to contribute for the story to continue. In 36 hours, Miki will be killed unless you edit before then. I realize you may have been busy with your life and whatnot, but you have maintained quite a bit of activity on Naruto Fanon during the past 39 days, so not even responding and giving a reason for why you aren't editing is unacceptable, considering you are definitely active and online. -KidVegeta (talk) You should power up Miki in your next section. She still hasn't powered up since Icer fought her in his first form (where he was thousands of times weaker), so if she doesn't power up soon he'll likely kill her. Canon has also powered up. -KidVegeta (talk) I would like to finish up Cool Runnings as soon as possible, so should we kill Lamian? Waffle hasn't been online in a while and is not responding to my messages. -KidVegeta (talk) I suppose it makes more sense to make him be lost in case waffle returns in the distant future. But by then we may be done with this story. -KidVegeta (talk) sup jumbuck cool runnings and so forth i believe its ur turn on cool runnins, also do you think we should end the story after the conclusion of this battle in space? -KidVegeta (talk) lets finish up cool runnings okay; one or two more sections per character All right so Gozon wants to sit out the beam struggle, so I think we should each do one section of that and then one section after the end of it each, and that should wrap up CR. -KidVegeta (talk) Your turn on cr -KidVegeta (talk) yo cool runnings lets finish it up bish Yeah we can do that. I don't think it should take more than 1 section apiece, so in your next section, end the beam struggle. And then we can do one section each of the characters somehow getting out of there. -KidVegeta (talk) Okay, I posted in Cool Runnings. I set you up for the end of the beam struggle. -KidVegeta (talk) yo cool runnings all right ur turn on cool runnings, it should be miki's last section of the story -KidVegeta (talk) It looks good, content-wise. There are some typos of course, but I assume you will get to those. So that is your last section right? Canon and Lamian are also done. I'm debating whether or not to give Icer one last section. Aside from that, Cool Runnings is done, I think. -KidVegeta (talk) After some deliberation, I decided to do another Icer section, so that's there now. I think Cool Runnings is now, finally, complete. Thanks for being a part of this. -KidVegeta (talk)